


Posesif

by fugacyious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically Younghoon is jealous, Changmin is a college student, I don't know what I wrote here, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), While Changmin just misses Younghoon, Younghoon is a busy busy worker, bbangkyu, mentioned chanhee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugacyious/pseuds/fugacyious
Summary: "Ngapain berduaan sama Sunwoo?"
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 11





	Posesif

Changmin senangnya bukan main.

Setelah menerima pesan dari kekasihnya bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua itu akan pulang lebih cepat dan menjemputnya, senyum yang lebar merekah jelas di wajahnya. Dengan semangat dia mengabarkan hal ini pada teman di sampingnya, menggoyangkan badan Sunwoo dengan hebohnya. Teman yang diganggunya itu hanya mendengus sebagai respon.

"Dasar bucin." Komentar Sunwoo. Changmin mana peduli. Pikirannya sudah terlalu penuh dengan bayangan Younghoon.

Sebenarnya pasangan itu tinggal di satu apartemen, namun Changmin hampir tidak pernah melihatnya karena kesibukan Younghoon yang tidak manusiawi. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu di beberapa malam serta akhir Minggu, itu juga jika Younghoon tidak tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk keperluan mendesak.

Namun, kebahagiaannya itu membuat dia melupakan suatu fakta yang penting.

Betapa cemburuannya Kim Younghoon.

Saat itu Changmin baru saja pergi berdua dengan Sunwoo. Mereka berdua menunggu penampakan mobil hitam milik kekasih Changmin untuk muncul di halte kafe tersebut. Sesampainya mobil tersebut, Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Sunwoo, meminta dia agar hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang.

Senyum lebar Changmin memudar pelan ketika dia menyadari ekspresi masam dari lelaki di sebelahnya, pikirannya mulai bertanya-tanya.

_Ini dia stress kerjaan lagi? Atau tadi jalanannya macet ya? Mau peluk tapi kalo nanti malah dijutekin, gimana....  
_

"Ngapain berduaan sama Sunwoo?"

_Oh, itu._

Changmin menghela napas. Baru saja ia masuk ke mobil pacarnya, namun hal pertama yang menyapanya adalah nada yang tidak mengenakkan dari sang empunya.

"Habis jalan."

"Ngapain aja?"

"Biasa. Main, makan bareng, foto-foto."

"Kok berdua doang?"

Changmin mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang kian memuncak. Terdengar seakan tiap kalimat yang Younghoon ucapkan berusaha untuk memojokannya. Namun. lelaki yang lebih muda itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan emosinya dengan mengetuk pelan jarinya di pintu mobil sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jendela, memandang awan yang mengikuti gerakan kendaraan tersebut.

"Harusnya sama Chanhee, tapi dia tiba-tiba gak bisa karena keperluan BEM." Terang Changmin, tanpa sadar nadanya mulai mengikuti kepahitan Younghoon.

"Lain kali kalo udah gitu ya cancel aja. Udah punya pacar kok masih main berduaan sama cowok lain.

Changmin mendengus, kesabarannya kini mulai menipis dengan tiap kalimat yang Younghoon ucapkan.

"Punya pacar juga kayak gak punya." Gumamnya.

Suasanya mobil tersebut pun menjadi hening, dengan Younghoon yang fokus pada jalanan sambil sesekali menyalip mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi serta Changmin yang masih memandangi langit. Yang lebih muda sadar bahwa Younghoon sudah mulai marah, namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap acuh.

Sampai di suatu titik, lampu merah pun menjebak mereka dalam pemberhentian yang terasa terlalu canggung bagi kedua lelaki yang sudah bersama selama setahun lebih.

"Maksud kamu kayak gak punya tuh gimana?" Angkat yang lebih tua, matanya akhirnya berpaling dari jalanan kepada lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

Changmin pun menolehkan kepalanya kembali, memandang Younghoon dengan ekspresi yang sama masamnya.

"Daripada pacaran, kita lebih kayak orang yang kebetulan satu apartemen. Tiap hari antara aku udah tidur atau kamu yang berangkat kepagian, gak pernah ketemu."

Pegangan Younghoon pada stirnya mengencang, menandakan amarah yang semakin intens dengan tiap kalimat yang Changmin ucapkan.

"Aku kan udah bilang ini lagi peak season, aku pasti sibuk. Kamu kira aku lagi macem-macem?"

"Aku ngerti kalo kamu sibuk, ya udah. Tapi aku juga kesepian kalo sendirian mulu, tau?"

"Di apartemen ada Bori sama Ghana. Ada Hyunjae atau Jacob juga kalo kamu se-kesepian itu. Aku lebih percaya sama mereka daripada Sunwoo."

"Kamu kira aku gak coba hubungin mereka duluan? Kak Hyunjae sama kak Jacob dua-duanya sibuk."

"Ya emang kenapa sih di apartemen dulu sendiri? Aku juga pulangnya sore hari ini."

"Ya aku kan gak tau kamu bakal pulang jam segini..." Suara Changmin kian memelan dengan tiap kata yang terucap. Terdengar isakan singkat dari yang lebih muda. "Hari ini aku bener-bener kangen kamu, gak bisa berhenti kepikiran. Makanya aku paksain main sama Sunwoo walaupun berdua doang..." Changmin meremas kain celananya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata. "Aku udah seneng kamu bisa jemput aku sore gini. Tadi aku udah kepikiran mau ngapain aja pas ketemu, tapi kenapa malah kayak gini..."

Kemarahan Younghoon pun memudar, tergantikan dengan rasa bersalah dan keinginan untuk memeluk yang lebih muda agar berhenti menangis. Namun lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, memaksa Younghoon untuk menjalankan mesinnya.

Yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Changmin dan menciumnya lembut. Changmin membiarkan Younghoon melakukan apapun pada tangannya, air matanya perlahan berhenti dan kembali menjadi isakan pelan.

Hening. Namun keheningan yang tadinya bersifat negatif sudah tergantikan dengan tangan pasangan yang tertaut di atas tuas persneling, jempol Younghoon seekali mengelus tangan Changmin dengan lembut.

Sampai di parkiran gedung apartemen mereka, Changmin sudah berhenti menangis dan Younghoon pun sudah tidka lagi memasang ekspresi masam. Keduanya terdiam di bangku masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa lama, Younghoon berusaha untuk keluar duluan, mencoba melepaskan tautan tangannya, namun ditahan oleh Changmin.

"Kamu gak mau keluar, sayang?"

Kalimatnya singkat, namun berhasil membuat Changmin kembali meneteskan air mata. _Sayang._ Sudah terlalu lama dia tidak mendengar Younghoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tidak bisa bohong, dia rindu.

Younghoon menangkup pipinya lembut, mengusap air mata Changmin kemudian mencium kedua sisi pipinya. "Kok malah makin nangis?"

"Aku kangen, Younghoon..." Ucap Changmin di tengah isakannya, menghasilkan senyuman kecil di wajah yang lebih tua.

Younghoon terkekeh pelan, tidak tahan melihat kegemasan pacarnya. Dia kembali mengelus pipi Changmin dengan lembut, memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya.

"Iya, Changmin. Aku juga kangen."

"Kangen banget... Kamu gak ngerti." Seru Changmin, rewel.

"Apa yang aku gak ngerti?"

"Pokoknya gak ngerti. Masa ciumnya gitu doang." Keluh Changmin, bibirnya terlihat menebal karena gigitannya sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang sengaja manyun, seakan menarik Younghoon untuk kembali menciumnya.

Younghoon tertawa pelan, kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium Changmin, kali ini lebih lama dan sensual dari sebelumnya. Changmin dengan inisiatif terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Younghoon masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya, mendominasinya sedemikian rupa. Sesekali lenguhan pelan terdengar dari yang lebih muda, mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut. Tangan Younghoon pun perlahan melepas tautannya dari Changmin, bergerak ke paha Changmin dan mengelusnya. 

Younghoon membuka matanya sedikit, mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi Changmin. 

Di saat seperti ini Younghoon bersyukur dia menggunakan kaca film pada mobilnya. Rasa posesifnya jelas tidak ingin membagikan pemandangan ini kepada siapapun. 

Merasa sudah cukup dengan bibir Changmin, Younghoon pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mencium rahang yang lebih muda. Ciuman tersebut turun sampai leher Changmin, yang kemudian digigit pelan oleh yang lebih tua. Changmin hanya bisa melenguh pasrah dengan perlakuan Younghoon, memeluk badan Younghoon sebagai distraksi. 

"Young—ahh, hoon." Younghoon tersenyum puas ketika mendengar namanya keluar dalam bentuk desahan, kemudian mencium bekas yang telah dia tinggalkan pada leher Changmin. 

"Udah, ayo keluar. Masa mau lanjutin di sini." Kata Younghoon yang kemudian duduk tegap. Ekspresi linglung Changmin perlahan memudar, kembali ke normal. Seakan baru saja mendapatkan ilham, ia membuka kamera hpnya dan mengarahkan gawainya ke arah lehernya. 

"Younghoon, ini gimana aku keluarnya!? Nanti dilihat sama resepsionis." Keluh Changmin ketika menyadari tanda kemerahan yang terlihat jelas di lehernya. Younghoon hanya terkekeh pelan. 

"Salah siapa hari ini pake v-neck?" Younghoon membuka mobilnya dan menarik kunci mesin tersebut. "Udah, biarin aja. Biar orang tau kamu punya aku." 

Changmin mendengus, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa hangat ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. 

"Dasar posesif."


End file.
